


Болезнь

by Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sickfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes/pseuds/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes
Summary: Забота о больном.





	Болезнь

Вьюга за окном, подвывая, билась об украшенные снежными узорами стекла, силясь пробраться в дом, чтобы с воем запорошить все белой пылью. Такая погода казалась чем-то абсолютно неправильным для живущих в Городе Смерти. Девушка с парочкой несерьезных хвостиков по бокам склонила на бок голову, вдумчиво разглядывая градусник, сообщающий о невероятно низкой температуре за окном.  
Сдув с глаз челку, она комично насупила брови, кинув взгляд себе за плечо. Виновник её плохого настроения демонстрировал миру лишь собственную белую, словно как следует сполоснутую в пятновыводителе, шевелюру. Все остальное скрывало тяжелое и теплое одеяло, пропахшее пылью и клубничным вареньем из уютной кладовки. Её напарник, в очередной раз, завалил звание «крутого парня» на мелочи – подхватил банальную простуду, и теперь лишь сидел дома, изредка шмыгая красным, как у славного выпивохи, носом.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Мака Алборн опустила поднос с лекарствами на голову напарника:  
— Соул…  
— Я не буду их принимать, — приглушенно раздалось из-под складок одеяла.  
— Соууул, — уже с нажимом протянула повелительница.  
— Я, — тихо откликнулся Эванс.  
— Ты сейчас выпутаешься и примешь лекарство, — произнесла девушка. Не заметив ответной реакции, она добавила:  
— Или я сейчас, все же, отправлюсь в академию на занятия, а с тобой сидеть будет Блэр...  
— Не надо! – чересчур живо представив, как именно его будет лечить неуемная кошка, парень, подскочив на кровати, сел, мигом сметя с подноса подозрительные пилюльки и таблеточки себе в рот. Правда, тут же начал издавать странные звуки и предпринимать попытки спастись бегством от чересчур заботливой напарницы.  
Какое-то время до мирно посапывающей в соседней комнате черной кошки доносились лишь крики и шорох несчастного одеяла, которым пытался прикрываться Соул, а после – шум падения чего-то тяжелого и тишина…  
Мака сидела на веселом, в бледно розовую крапинку, коврике, подчеркнуто отвернувшись от своей косы. Небольшая шишка на её лбу, понемногу, начинала наливаться цветом, что отнюдь не добавляло ей хорошего настроения.  
Попытавшись абстрагироваться от этого не самого счастливого дня в своей жизни, девушка закрыла глаза и принялась размышлять. О разном. О людях, о шинигами, о студентах академии, о своих родителях, в общем, о всяком разном. Говоря точнее, о чем угодно, только не о неком Соул Итере.  
Закапавшись в рассуждения о том, что все мужчины, такие же, как и её отец, она упустила момент, когда ей на плечо легла горячая ладонь. Еще одна протиснулась между её рукой и талией и легла на живот, подвигая ближе к разгоряченному телу позади неё. Мягко улыбнувшись, Мака подумала о том, что, пожалуй, не стоило так напрягать напарника, пока у него еще не спал жар.  
Ладонь натянула ей на плечо теплое одеяло, а мягкий подбородок аккуратно опустился с другой стороны.  
Девушка вновь улыбнулась. Он редко когда просил у неё прощения вслух, считая, что «крутые парни» так не поступают. Но всегда извинялся перед ней иными способами. Например как сейчас, грея; подойдя поближе, прося без слов прощения и так же беззвучно ругая, за то, что напарница уселась в одиночестве на холодном полу…


End file.
